creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Manekin
Moje imię nie jest istotne w tej historii. Nie podam tu również swojego, ani żadnego innego adresu. Postaram się jednak możliwie najlepiej przedstawić swoją historie. Proszę tylko o zrozumienie. Wolałbym żeby moi bliscy nie dowiedzieli się o mojej.....koleżance. Zaczne od początku. Mój ojciec był taksydermistą. Uboższym w słownictwo wyjaśniam, że wypychał zwierzęta. To była jego praca ale i pasja zarazem. Najciekawsze jest to, że w jakiś niesamowity sposób zawsze miał klientów. Zawdzięczał to bogatym znajomościom wśród rozmaitych dziwaków którzy byli w stanie postawić sobie w domu wypchanego lisa. Niestety mimo, że nauczył mnie wszystkiego co ma związek z wypychaniem to nigdy nie powiedział mi niczego o prowadzeniu biznesu. Dlatego zakład, który po nim odziedziczyłem musiałem zamknąć już kilka miesięcy po tym gdy go przejąłem. Byłem zdesperowany dlatego chwyciłem się pierwszej dostępnej pracy. W sklepie odzieżowym na mojej ulicy potrzebowali sprzedawcy. Wypłata zaspokajała moje skromne potrzeby a sama praca wydawała mi się raczej prosta dlatego już tydzień póżniej z nieszczerym uśmiechem na ustach sprzedawałem ludziom markowe tanie importowane z Chin ubrania. Wybaczcie mi tę złośliwość, nie wspominam tego czasu zbyt dobrze. Oprócz stania przy kasie często zajmowałem się też innymi sprawami. Zmieniałem wystawy, myłem podłogę oraz robiłem całą masę innych nudnych rzeczy o których nie mam ochoty pisać. Któregoś dnia szef poprosił mnie żebym w poniedziałek wieczorem został dłużej posprzątać i zamknąć sklep. Zwykle robił to sam ale tego dnia coś mu wypadło. Jako, że pracodawcy odmawiać nie wypada, zgodziłem się. To właśnie tej nocy zauwarzyłem coś ciekawego w jedynym kobiecym manekinie w naszym sklepie. Mianowicie był pokryty prawdziwą skórą. Wiem, że niektórym może wydać się to nieco ochydnę ale dla mnie człowieka który na skórach się dosyć zna było to interesujące. Gdy już posprzątałem postanowiłem się lepiej przyjżeć mojej nowo poznanej przyjaciółce. Nigdzie nie potrafiłem znależć szwów . Nie umiałem też odgadnąć jakiej skóry użyto ani jak sprawiono że tak mocno przypominała ludzką. Tak mnie to zaciekawiło, że następnego dnia spytałem się mojego szefa skąd go wziął, ten z koleji spojrzał na mnie dziwnie i odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem, że był tu jeszcze gdy przejmował sklep po poprzednim właścicielu dziesięć lat temu. Naturalnie byłem zawiedziony ale miałem na głowie ważniejsze sprawy dlatego się zbytnio nie przejąłem. Problemy miały się jednak dopiero zacząć. Tego dnia w pracy miałem dziwne wrażenie, że manekin cały czas się na mnie patrzy. Czasami zdawało mi się nawet, że zmienia miejsce w którym stoi. Pamiętam, że tej nocy miałem z nim sen. Śniło mi się , że to ja zszywam jej skórę, naciągam ją na rdzeń , ubieram, a na końcu ona ożywa i uśmiecha się do mnie. Mimo, że we śnie byłem szczęśliwy rano obudziłem się zlany potem. Jak na ironie losu sklep w którym pracowałem niecały tydzień póżniej zawiesił działalność, do dziś nie wiem dlaczego. Za niewielką zapłatą udało mi się zachować jednak z niego pamiątkę. Zapewne domyślacie się co albo raczej kogo zabrałem. Właśnie w tej chwili na nią patrzę, a ona patrzy na mnie i serdecznie was pozdrawia. Na zakończenie zdradze wam jeszcze, że mam w planach stworzyć dla niej przyjaciół. Największym problemem będzie znalezienie odpowiedniej skóry, ale nie ma takiego problemu którego nie można by rozwiązać. Kategoria:Opowiadania